ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Defending a City
Story Tails is carrying Amy, flying down towards Station Square, just outside the train station. It is sunset when they land. Cream and Cheese follow close behind them and land shortly after them. Amy: (Sighs lovingly) I wonder if Sonic’s okay. Cream: I’m sure Mr. Sonic and Mr. John are both alright. Don’t you think, Mr. Tails? (She looks at where Tails was, but he is gone. They turn, and see him running off.) Bye Mr. Tails! Amy: Hmph! He didn’t even say goodbye. Cheese: Chao Chao! (Cheese flies around Birdie, and the two start playing with each other.) Cream: That sure is a cute flicky you have there. Ooh! What’s that pendent around its neck? Amy: Huh? Pendent? (Birdie lands in her hand.) I haven’t seen it before. Have you been holding out on us again? (She opens the pendent, and sees a picture of Birdie, with a grey flicky and a pink flicky.) Aw, this must be his family! Are you looking for them, Birdie? Well, I’ll help you! Cream: Cheese and I will help too! Cheese: Chao Chao! Cream: But, where do we begin? Amy: Hm. I know! Gamma said that Eggman’s base is at the Mystic Ruins! That’s as good as place to start as any. Let’s go! (Amy and Cream run towards the train station.) Tails runs over and finds Eggman in his Eggmobile. Tails: Eggman! What’s he doing here? And what happened to Sonic? Eggman: (To himself) Argh! My plans have failed once again! Chaos was killed, and my Egg Carrier is destroyed. I will have to destroy Station Square myself! (Eggman presses a button, and a giant missile appears in the distance. It then launches, and comes crashing down, landing in the Speed Highway. Tails braces himself for the explosion, but nothing happens.) No! It was a dud! I will activate it myself! (Eggman flies off, towards Speed Highway.) Tails: No! I’ve got to stop him! (Tails runs after Eggman.) If only Sonic was here. No. I can do this myself! End Scene Big: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (The Tornado plane comes out of the sky, heading towards the Mystic Ruins jungle. They crash down, landing in a stream. Built at a circle in the stream is a wooden hut.) Oh, boy! Froggy, we are home! (Froggy has swirls for eyes, being dizzy from the landing.) Oh, Froggy. You always were such a jokester. Meanwhile, Gamma is flying down from the sky, and lands. Gamma: Amy, friend. Beta, friend. Master Robotnik, not friend. Deleting master recognition. Must save friend. Must save Beta! Most likely location, Egg Carrier. (Gamma then activates its propellors, and flies away.) Knuckles is gliding through the sky, and lands on Angel Island. Knuckles: Finally! I’ve returned home! Now, to restore the Master Emerald! Knuckles goes up to the alter, and places the Master Emerald shards into the Master Emerald. It is completed, as it glows with energy, and lifts the island out of the water and into the sky. Knuckles gives a sigh of relief, places the Chaos Emeralds down, and sits back, relaxing. End Scene John and Sonic are riding down an aqueduct, going deeper into the ancient ruins. They land in the ruins, when stone guardians activate, charging at them. John: Wow. They look like Charmcaster’s stone creatures, with no runes on them though. Sonic dashes at the approaching guardians, curling up and slamming into one of them. However, he is knocked back with ease, his attack not doing a thing. Sonic: Ugh. That didn’t work. John! I could use a hand here! (Sonic dodges a stone fist.) John: Working on it! (John slaps down the Omnitrix. He takes Big’s form, with green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.) Big Shot: Big Shot! (Big Shot starts walking forward.) Is this really as fast as I can go? Oh well. A stone guardian charges Big Shot, swinging its fist at him. However, Big Shot sticks out his stomach, and the fist gets stuck in the stomach. Big Shot then punches the guardian, destroying it. The stone guardians charge him, and Big Shot throws punches and destroys them with ease. One hits him from behind, and he stumbles forward, but is otherwise unharmed. Big Shot jumps high into the air, and comes down, body slamming a stone guardian. All of the guardians are defeated, and Big Shot reverts. Sonic: That was that cat guy. John: Yeah. I had met with him before. Come on. The two run to the center of the ruins, and they arrive, where there is a giant mural. They approach, and see a large, reptilian like monster destroying a city. Sonic: What is this? John: It’s showing some event that happened in the distant past. But, what is this supposed to be showing us? And why did that light bring us here? (Then, the orb of light returns, circling them. It then releases a powerful light, and when it fades, John and Sonic are gone.) End Scene John and Sonic open their eyes, and they see what looks like Angel Island, except it isn’t an island. There is an alter, with the Master Emerald inside it, and 7 pillars going around it. The alter and the surrounding area was on fire. Sonic: Whoa! What happened here?! (The two run over, and they find several injured Chao lying around everywhere.) John: All these Chao. What could do this to all of these innocents? (They then see the female Drilchidna on top of the alter, at the Master Emerald.) Drilchidna Girl: The servers are the 7 Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the chaos. Please, stop it from destroying everything! (They then hear a loud roar in the distance, when a light envelops John and Sonic, taking them away.) End Scene Tails is working on the missile, working on the wiring of it. A timer is counting down, and Tails clips a wire, and the timer goes offline. Tails: (Sighs) I did it! I defused it! (Townspeople around him start cheering, as Tails becomes embarrassed.) Heh. Thank you. (Then, Eggman appears.) Eggman: So, you are going to be a pest to me as well, are you fox boy?! Egg Cerberus! Destroy him! Then, a giant robot dog jumps over a building, landing in a back alley. It chases after Tails, who takes to the air, dodging. Egg Cerberus jumps into the air, snapping at Tails. It falls, and hits the ground. Tails looks back, seeing the red horn on it sparking. Tails: The horn is its weakness! If I destroy that, it’ll be destroyed. (Eggman flies off into the distance.) Tails lands on the ground, and runs at Egg Cerberus. Egg Cerberus gets up and charges him, and Tails curls up into a ball, rolling between its legs. He appears on the other side, and flies at Egg Cerberus, grabbing its tail. Egg Cerberus sees this, and starts chasing its tail, trying to bite Tails. Tails then lets go, and flies at its head, grabbing onto the horn. Egg Cerberus starts shaking its head violently, and Tails struggles to hold on. He then pulls on the horn, forcing Egg Cerberus to run straight into a wall. It crashes, and its horn breaks, throwing Tails off. Egg Cerberus then sparks, and blows up. It then falls to the ground, deactivated. Tails: Whew. I did it. (The crowds cheer again, all coming up to Tails to congratulate him.) Thank you. Oh, Sonic! (Tails then takes off flying, going off into the nighttime.) Characters *John Smith *Sonic the Hexahog *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Birdie *Cream *Cheese *E-102 Gamma *Big *Froggy *Drilchidna Girl (flashback) Villains *Dr. Eggman *Stone Guardians *Egg Cerberus Aliens *Big Shot (first appearance) Trivia *Knuckles', Big's, and Tails' story from Sonic Adventure ends this episode. *John and Sonic are warned of an ancient threat. *Tails saves Station Square from a missile. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Sonic the Hexahog Arc